evr1 420 yolos it
by Integras
Summary: "god man this story is so intense" - Obama... After hours of evolution, this is what came out of the big bang. A true pairing fic, worthy of the Nobel Prize. request pairings and crap i really dont know what im doing pls send help
1. cheli x atena

A/N** : Alright guys, do you remember my first story? Well I have decided to make a requested oneshot series about that! You guys can request any pair**

**you want and you can add an idea for a chapter and if I like it enough I will write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

1 dey de phenboi cheli di kiler was gong 2 disneyland 2 c his favrit carater mikey mus, wen he bumpd into athen sycs.

"Exus mi mam" he sad untl he sah how hot che was.

"is gucci" she said

as che walked off, chely decidd to use hitman skils nd stak her, cus che hot

wile h e was staking her, chely relisd he was bord nd tot che was hot, so he decided best plan

a loud "420 yolo" cud be herd as chely ran upto atena and started 2 make out wit her

2 his supris che started to undres him nd he undresd her

evry1 stard

**censored for graphic safety**

* * *

**20 years later**

atena kild evry1 in rite anyting agesi wit help of chely

dey mad 20 babehs

dey smo3kd d gud ku$4 lader

* * *

**A/N : I do hope you enjoyed this great first chapter and I hope you stick around! Thanks for reading!**


	2. apole x claver

1 dey claver saw apole

claver had cruch on apole sins dey met dring investgtins

"hey apole" sad claver

"hi claver' sad apole

dey were gong shopng 4 spuky clodes 4 holween

claver was bord cus he cudnt fnd cul clodes

he den saw Rambo shrt and wntd 2 be cul hipster

claver shouted"420 blaze it yolo" and stardet 2 mak ot wit apole

dey bod conjoned in tong nd lip lok dn mad ot to clavers supris

* * *

**20 yaers later**

claver nd apole gut maryd nd adopded 20 babehs

dey smo3kd d gud ku$4 lader

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it, I bet you did. Was your body ready for this, I bet it wasn't. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. fenix x maya

**Yes I am on a roll with these, don't ask why...**

* * *

1 dey fenix nd maya wer at stel samray show

"omg luk at stel samrai" sed maya

fenix waz luking, but not at stel samrai he waz luking at maya wit luv nd car in his I

dudenli fenix fel in transe at luking at maya 4 2 lung

he sudenli did something he wud nevr do

"420 blaze it yolo" sed fenix nd he stardet 2 make out wid maya

dey stardet to undress demselves in public

**Point of view switch to pearls to keep this rated t m8**

perl lukd at d 2 lovrs wid stranj glint in i

"I tod u fenix nd maya wer speshul som1s- wayt y is mystic maya sydways?!" sed perl

* * *

**20 years later**

fenix and maya had 20 babehs and wer stil smoeking d gud ku$4 m8


	4. GODofcoffee x april ma-

**Lol wut. This is officially the best AA pair ever XD**

* * *

**GODofcoffee waz taking strol outsyd after smeling tee**

**he waz gong to kil person hu dranc tee**

**he saw purty ladie**

**he smelt ladie and she was sorce of tee smel**

**"Hi am april ma-"**

**che was sudenli interrupted wen GODofcoffee bashed her hed in wid coffee mug**

**che ded**

**"420 blaze it yolo" said GODofcoffee**

* * *

**20 years later**

**GODofcoffee adopded ded ladies 20 shildren**

**sins GODofcoffee dosnt smo3k gud ku$4, he drank d dankest coffee **

* * *

**A/N : If you are wondering why this story is bold, well it is bold because it is very important, just like all of my author's notes! After all, GODofcoffee is an important character!**


	5. flornt x luk

**A/N : Now before anyone reads this, I have a very important announcement! I am thinking of writing a real story, that is not a joke. For the 2 days I have been writing, I feel as if I should step it up a notch and see ho far the extent of my writing can go! Do hope you enjoy, Ta-Ta!**

* * *

flornt lbel waz bord in jail, cus he kil d aldermen rip in peace aldermen

1 dey he met flamboyant ex-detective in jayl cad luk atmy

flornt fund atration in man

so he mad plen 2 mak luk drop sop

luk was taking sower

flornt hit sop out of luks hends

he den choted "420 blaze it yolo" and jumpd on atmys back

atmy threw flornt of nd brok his back

"ZVARI! wat were u atemting"

dat day flornt ded

* * *

**60 years later**

"am out of jail nd gona adopt 20 kids after I smo3k d gud ku$4" atmy sad

he did jus dat


	6. trusy x apole

trusy rite had cruch on bruder apole gustes

che mad d best plen to git bruder 2 romanticali luv her

che wud wurk her strut nest 2 apole

so 1 dey che sah apole siting on cotch nd che desided 2 use plen

che wurkd strut nest 2 apole

apole igord her

che tryd agayn

apole igord her agayn

"y dnt u luv me" trusy askd apole

"am in relashunsip wid claver" sed apole

* * *

trusy kil claver

* * *

che wurkd her strut agayn

"want 2 go ot" sed apole

"ye" said trusy

* * *

**20 years later**

dey mad 20 babehs nd smo3kd d gud ku$4

* * *

Wow, guys! 115 views (yet still no reviews...), you must really love me! Anyways guys, thanks for reading!


	7. ded claver x ema (Important note inside)

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to update you guys on how things are going to be from now on! This story will no longer be my main focus as I am going to try my hand at writing a serious fic. Now don't get me wrong, it will be a pair fic, yet it will be only a practice fic, as I want to get my writing in check for the main story I want to write. I will keep this story running, however, as it is a great source for me to unleash my humor and it is easy to write, which in turn, allows me to update you on the stories I am writing! Enjoy (the ship is a surprise, but it is my favorite ship. I will give you a hint, if Cykesquill is allowed, so is this ship!)! Also if you want to get in the mood that I was writing this with Listen to Goldberg's "Invasion" theme.**

* * *

1 dey de bae ema ski waz wid ded clavers gost(cuz trusy kil him)

claver sed boo nd ema cam scurd

"dunz cri" sed claver

"but you sed boo bby it scurd me m8" ema sed

"k" claver sed

dey mad ot agayn nd apole cot dem

"wat r u dong 2 my ex" sed apole

"makin ot" sed ema

"k :3" sed apole

"he scurd me claver" sed ema

"il del wid him" sed claver

* * *

claver kil apole

* * *

"thx so mush claver" sed ema

* * *

**20 years later**

dey smo3kd d gud ku$4 nd mad 20 babehs


	8. k x egwort

**Yo guys, I finally uploaded my first serious fic! It is called "Romantic 'Dis'Interest" (I am worried that the title and chapter isn't very good, so please help me by criticizing my work). Anyways, hope you enjoyed that product plug by me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews :**

**UndefeatableEditor13 : Thanks for sticking around and also my new story has been uploaded so check that out and give me some criticism!**

**pyrosaurus X : u no am smo3king d gud ku$4**

**elojello10 : I do hope you enjoy, after all the point of this fic is to entertain. Like I said my new fic is out and give me some criticism!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**This chapter is brought to you by Vaseline, buy it now!**

**Oh yeah guys, to celebrate my new story, this chapter is a parody of the first chapter of "Romantic 'Dis'Interest"!**

**Don't forget to suggest pairings for the next chapter!**

* * *

1 dey k ferday waz wakng hals of proscutrs bulding

che saw egworts dor

egwort opn dor

"helo" sed egwort

"helo" sed screchy cet liek k

che went in egworts door

"egwort has hos, purfet blekmale 4 cp" sed gaspin pan

k hed big cruch on egwort

che den sed "420 blaze it yolo" nd sterdet to mak ot wit egwort

k tuk ki ut of her nd kild egwort cuz he didnt mak ot herd enuf

"dat wat u git doge" sed k

rip in pice mil egwort

* * *

**20 years later**

k unfortuntly mad 0 babehs but smo3kd d gud ku$4 stil


	9. fenix x egwort

** Alright guys, after a long absence because of "school stuff" (and by that, I mean I was too lazy to actually write), I have returned. Alright, quick update time! 1. ****Romantic 'Dis'Interest**** has** **been cancelled for obvious reasons *cough* terrible story* cough, so I hope you guys can forgive me for that pain to the eyeballs... 2. I MIGHT write a case fic, it all depends if I can come back from that terrible ugliness that is called a fanfiction, just no, ugghh. Well enjoy this chapter after I ponder whether I should fulfill an empty promise. :3**

* * *

1 dey d MLG bae fenix wuz strutting in frnt of egwort, tring 2 be lik sekc dotr trusy nd pck him up

"ur but is 2 fet" egwort sed.

"k" sed fenix

fenix wnt 2 plastic but surjon nd got but smalr

fenix strut in front of egwort

"but 2 smal" sed egwort

"wat d hek" sed fenix

"y 2 smal"

"not bunsi enuf" sed egwort

fenix got med and kil egwort

egworts gost cam out of bodi and sed 2 fenix "am wuz emo thanx 4 kiling mi"

"go ut wit me" sed fenix

"k" sed fenix

* * *

maya kil fenix

"dat wat u get 4 chetng on mi"

"wort it" sed fenix

* * *

**20 years later**

fenix nd egwort scurd al of mayas 20 babehs nd smoked the gostly gud ku$4


	10. frasika x fenix

**I am still alive! I SWEAR I WASN'T FANBOYING OVER HUAHWI RETURNING! As a reward to you patient ones... you get a boot to the face for still sticking around xD**

**Review Answers:**

**pyrosaurus X: I would be totally down with that! The only means of communication for me is PM though... But if you can accept that, I would totally do it!**

**Ryszard: Yus c:**

**UndefeatableEditor13: I am the king of comedy xD**

frasika wuz in d procutors ofis wen che herd weyrd monin noyses coming from egworts ofis

che waked in ofis to c egwort nd d veri sezy fenix makin a porno muvy 2getr

ja frasika toht fenix wuz veri hot

che wipped egworth until he ded nd becum gost

frasika gayv wip 2 veri hot nd wet fenix

"wip me" che sed

"420 blaze it yolo" sed fenix nd wipd her

fransika nd fenix cud be herd makin lowd groni noyses wil makin porno

litel did dey know egwort nd gaspen panes gosts were hakin of 2 dem

"y u gost" askd egwort 2 gaspen in xtrem pleshur

"u kil me aftr i blecmald u 4 highrng prostitut k 4dey" sed gaspen

"k" sed egwort

"k" sed gaspen

**20 Years Later**

aftr becumin famus 4 porno cald ase aturney is luv ase aturney is life

frasika nd fenix mad 20 babehs nd smoekd d gud ku$4


	11. oc x evry1

**New story, my bros! Destiny's Barrage is up and ready to be read!**

helo fgts am intergas and am makin new oc carater

his name wil be grasinte

vury original toatali not plaey on wurds of mi name k

k am self insert myself now :D

"hey egwort"

sints I hev creeaitiv control uf stori, am goin 2 make egwort kiss me

"muah"

"muah"

we in tong nd lip luck 2geter

he smel like ku$4 wile I smel like cokayn

"pls" I sey nd he taik of mi pants

"420 blaze it yolo" we bot sey

**20 years later**

mi nd egwort mad 20 babehs nd smo3k d gud ku$4 2getr

we den brok up cuz I snortf cokayn instead of smo3king d gud ku$4

I mad 20 babehs wit fenix nd snortd d gud cokayn

k 4 real dis is real chort so I also made babehs wid

gristof

klaver

apole

atens

cheli

frasika

speshul tanks 2 bo dalas 4 inspierin me 2 b beter person in sosieity

I den cal him up as mi homy and snortd d gud cokayn and smo3kd d gud kush

u heppy now cuz its longur

no ur not

gtfo


	12. wijet x blakwel: The Return

**Why does school hate me? I mean every time I finally get a chance to start writing, one of my teachers go "Nope" and pile me up with 40 problems of Algebra and Calculus and a 5 page essay. I like writing and all, but why? Any ways, The Kristoph Gavin Chronicles is on hiatus because of my lack of inspiration, I'll get back to it someday... if you couldn't tell, I was BSing right there.**

**Widget x Blackquill (wijet x blakwil)**

1 det blakwel wuz wid atena and he wuz staring at hur chest

not cuz he perv but cuz he wunted 2 mak out wid wijet the neklas

"ha u perv" sed atena wen che cot blakwel staring

"lmfao swag sory" sed blakwel

"k" sed atena

blakwel haz plan 2 enact luv doe

**at nite**

atena wuz slepin in hoos and blakwel wunted to git wijet

he snuk in hoos and snatched wijet frum atenas nek

"hey baby how u doin" sed blakwel

"rape" shouted wijet wakin atena up[

"420 blaze it yolo" sed blakwel and ranh b4 atena cud find out

**20 years later**

blakwel and wijet mary and mad 20 babehs

dey latr smo3kd d gud ku44


	13. orji

**Hey hey! I was in such a good mood, that I have decided to gift you guys with another chapter! I missed out on so many good suggestion while I was ****being too lazy to update**** being killed by school. So I have decided to make a none-explicit orgy. Gotta keep this T after all.**

**Orgy (orji)**  
mia and maia wer bein stupid haha cuz dey got tinkerd lolololo

atena and oldbag and egwort wer in closet threway maikin out so sexy lolololo

haha lmfao so dese ppl met up on saturndey and wer like "lets hav orji"

"yes" dey said in unison

so dey wer in egwort ofis and dey wer makin out an aboot 2 strip but den godOFCOFFEE cam in an wuz like "hey yo was poppin" an he notis orji wuz happen

he tuk out hd camera and wuz like "420 blaze it yolo" an "love" ensood

**20 years later**

egwort atena oldbag mia and maia mad 20 babehs and were smo3kin d gud ku$4


	14. kristup x yunger kristup

**I honestly can't believe this story hasn't been taken down. Are the mods for this section dead? Like seriously, I'm posting this MLG crap (sexiness) and I haven't been banned yet. They probably enjoy this story too much to take it down. I jest, of course.**

***REVIEWS***

**_IcySongOfFate: Y THANK U M8_**

**_Sleepy Nebula: I am touched :')_**

**_Guest #1: After two months of development, hopefully, it will be worth the wait._**

**_Guest #2: Go away, pleb._**

**_pyrosaurus X: I'm going to 420 shrekscope ur nans ribs off u cheeky scrub_**

**kristup x kristup**

**(Kristoph x Younger Kristoph)**

ah im so sekcy

i like lukin at pics of mi yunger self is so sekcy

hahah sumtimes ppl cal me pedo of myself haha lol does scrubs i 420 shrekscopd dem in the pussy hahahahahahahah

suddenly time machine apeer and yunger kristup walk out

i get large boner wen i see lmfao lolololo

"hey bby" he say

"hi dr who" i sey cuz he must b dr whooooooooo in disguise lol

"wann hav sum fun m8 3"

"yus"

"kk" yung kristup sed in seductive maner

my $wag is so overload

"nyyeeeeeessssssssss 420 blaze it yolo" we sed togetr and med out in sexy hot action and started bellydancing

_**20 years later**_

kristup and yunger kristup made 20 babehs and became mlg noscope pros in club penguin

dey latr hit the bong and smo3k the gud ku$4

**_THE END_**

(dats Italian 4 im sexy)


	15. weaboo herman x 2british4me egwort

OH YEAH BROTHER, THERE'S NO STOPPING THE INTEGRASTER. OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**RIPS SHIRT**

I'M BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER WITH CAPS LOCK. JUST YOU WAIT, IM GONNA BE ACTIVE SOON ENOUGH  
**I REFUSE TO LET THIS DIE**

It'll happen soon enough. It's been such a long time since I've updated all of my stories, and well, I have to be honest. All blame goes on me, I procrastinated a lot. Well, all I can say is you should all kill yourselves. Thanks.

**REVIEWS**

**Lord and Savior**

"R.I.P Romantic disinterest"

It must burn.

**Guest**

"ew no"

yes

**Guest**

"I can fap to it"

So can I.

**Guest**

"Hahaha! You spelled your own name wrong then fixed it for the syllable switch!"

What can I say, I'm a genius.

**Request**

"Gumshoe X Adrian Andrews"

1 more chapter, and your wet dream will become a reality.

**Ryszard**

"Dobra, I am not sure if you speak polish or not. Anyways, it is a good chapter. This may be shit but it is funny shit. May you post a Miarley chapter?(Mia x Charley, that plant.)"

Nope, I'm completely inept at Polish lol. But thanks for the review and the request. It shall be next.

**Guest**

"20 years latter

I mad revew ov did nd smoked de gud lush"

INTERESTING

**pyrosaurus X**

"They b smokin d gud kush to give a damn

needs moar snoop dogg and doritos. 4.20/10 not enough airhorns - IGN"

i see. i shall kep this in mind 2 improve latr on

**ExplodedPotato**

"do weeaboo birdman/ kilometres edgeworth pls i will pay you 20 dongerbills"

okay

**weaboo herman x 2british4me egwort**

**(Herman Crab x Miles Edgeworth)**

ah yes wat a fine dey i as cheef prosectr need some deys of 2 chillax yo

so i go 2 dis water park called sea world and get to jump the fens in2 da gates and play wid da orcaz

but u c dere is 1 problemo

I AM GETIN ATAKD BY A WHALE LOL HAHAHAHAHHAHA OUCH CRAP THAT HURTS NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH\

i sudenli blak out frum da pain

**69 seconds later**

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh miles-desu wake up you faggot piece of shit senpai im goin 2 literali analy probe you with my body pilow u understand? wake up" seys voice in distant hayz

"wtf" qwestoned mules

"ah konichiwa~~~~~~~~~~~~ ur awake senapi" excalymd misterius person

"hu tf r u fagtard" sed mules

"Ah yes, I'm glad you asked. My name is Herman Crab, the amazing marine veterinarian that works at this fine establishment. I am also the guy who treated the wounds that you got from the orca. I want to advise you to never pull a stunt like that again, you hear me you little shit?"

"fuk off twat"

"i fuckd ur mom bird turd"

mules got up and faced mr krabz in srs fashion

"fite me u litel shite 1v1 me rite now obamas office mate"

but sudenli mr krabz got reel close

"420 BLAZE IT YOLO" sed mr krabz

and kisd egwort!11!1111!oneoneone!1!one!1!

"ah, so かわいい desu nnnnggghhhhh" sed mr krabz

"ooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmyeeeeesssssssss" sed mules as dey sudenli started geting undresd

**PZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST TO ANNOUNCE NUCLEAR FALLOUT**

**NEWS JUST IN**

**CHINA'S BOMBING US**

**GET TO YOUR VAULTS**

**AND REMEMBER**

**GOD BLESS AMERICA HAVE A NICE DAY**

***NATIONAL ANTHEM INTENSIFIES***

"oh shit" sed mules and mr krabz in unison

since they dint have a vault

dey decided 2 mak 20 babyies rite dere and den wile smokin d gud ku4$

as explosion hit

dey sed hertfelt goodbyes 2 each others

as dey crumbled in nuclear ash

**20 yaers latr**

deyr still ded lol wat did u expect?


End file.
